


Ares

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, centaurs know all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars talk to those who know how to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.Net.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

  
_-_ _ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _ _, The Forbidden Forest_   


 

Usually, the stars glittered with a million possibilities, conveying a thousand different futures to anyone who was willing to listen. Lately, however, the heavens only foretold one. It was not a new future. It had spent a decade twinkling alongside the others, its components slowly growing more and more prominent until they eventually eclipsed everything else. It made the herd uneasy. Even Bane was wishing to change it, if only by rushing the result. It would do no good, though. This future was going to happen on its own time, and nothing could be done to alter any of it. The only thing left to do was to watch fate's design unfold.

_Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright._


End file.
